Hibari and Tsuna's Married Lifestyle
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari got married and got 4 children. How is their lifestyle? Read and know.  1827 obviously and please review after reading. Kinda T and M but mostly teen


Hi guys this is a lifestyle fanfic of the Hibari family after Tsuna married Kyouya. Enjoy the fanfic!

1827

Tsuna and Hibari got married in Spain since they allow gay marriage. Obviously Tsuna is the motherly father and Hibari is the fatherly father… yea. They have children because of Verde's magical machine. They have 4 children. From the eldest to youngest are Alaude (13), Giotto (11), Nuvola (7), and Cielo (5). They have such a funny family routine. So starting from the morning…

Alaude is the first one to wake up and then Giotto. Giotto makes breakfast after she gets ready for school.

"Alaude nii can you wake up Father and Nuvola. I'll wake up Mother and Cielo." Said Giotto happily.

"Hn…" said Alaude. He was a man with short words like his Father. He went upstairs to wake up his father and his sister.

"Father, Child, wake up now." Said Alaude but there was no response from his father or his sister. He snapped. He hated when people won't do something when he says it once. He took out his handcuffs that Leon (Reborn's Chameleon) gave him. He smirked…in an evil way.

Clink…, Clink…, scribble…, scribble…

Kyouya woke up from the annoying noises. Suddenly he noticed he can't move his leg or arms. He saw his son smirking devilishly. It was his son's handcuffs. He promised himself that he will bite the akimbo (the baby= reborn but he is an adult now) for giving his son such useless things.

"Hibari Alaude I demand you to free me now!" demanded Hibari.

"No… You didn't wake up when I told you two to wake up" said Alaude with a stoic face. Hibari then thought…two? He looked to his right and he saw his daughter cuffed but sleeping heavily. He swore, how his daughter sleeps is just like Tsunayoshi. Then Alaude took out a mirror and put it in front of Hibari's face. Hibari snapped. His son drew on his face with a black marker.

"HIBARI ALAUDE I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH" hissed his father.

"Then I'll tell mother that you're threatening me again like last time."

Hibari used all his strength and he broke free. Yea he was that strong and hot. Then he broke the other cuffs. Then he woke up his daughter who was looking and the cuff and glaring at her older brother.

"Alaude like I promised as your father I will bite you to death."

"Father isn't it as a father you are going to love me to death"

"Who said that? I said I will bite you to death." said Hibari, as he got his two famous tonfas. Alaude walked to his mother's room where Tsunayoshi woke up and was dressing.

"Mother, father is threatening me to bite me again" said Alaude. Hibari entered the room and saw Tsunayoshi dressing which he loved to see.

"Sigh Kyouya are you threatening Alaude again for the 99th time" said Tsuna. Then he looked at Kyouya and started chuckling. Kyouya was mad.

"Tsunayoshi did you just laugh at me" hissed Hibari.

"N-No Kyouya but pfft Alaude you did too much this time. Kyouya biting others is okay **however** biting our children, is not okay and if you do..." Tsuna walked toward the man hanging his arms around him smiling deviously said, "**I** will bite you to death Kyouya"

Hibari smirked. He loved it when Tsunayoshi was like this. Alaude just went downstairs and ate breakfast with Giotto and went out to school together.

As Hibari and Tsuna were gonna have a love session they heard Nuvola scream… Hibari was displeased and went upstairs to help his daughter. His daughter was furious and was saying how she will send Alaude to hell. Blood really runs thicker than water (I love this saying). As soon as Hibari let his daughter free she ran into the restroom and did her morning bathroom routine. Came out and dressed. Then ate breakfast. Finally kissed her father and mother goodbye and ran out to go to school.

"Sigh…Kyouya all of them turned out like you" said Tsuna then Hibari looked at Tsuna, "They turned out like you especially Cielo. He is too kind but too strong" Tsuna looked at Hibari and chuckled. "K-Kyouya pfft go wash your face" Hibari glared at Tsuna but sighed and gave him a wet kiss and went to wash is face.

Tsuna went to Cielo's room. Cielo was sleeping. Cielo doesn't go to school yet because he is 5. Tsuna usually takes him to his work together with Hibari. He went into the blanket next to Cielo petting son's head. Then fell asleep…

After Hibari used the bathroom…

He looked everywhere to find Tsuna. He wasn't in the bedroom, not in the kitchen, and not in the living room. So he went to check the kids' rooms. He wasn't there in Alaude's, He wasn't there in Giotto's, He wasn't there in Nuvola's, then finally at Cielo's room he saw Tsuna sleeping next to Cielo and smiled.

"Tsunayoshi wake up. It's time to go to the Headquarters" said Hibari softly not to wake his son up.

"Kyouya five more minutes"

"I will bite you to death if you don't wake up." threatened Hibari.

"Try me. I will literally bite you if you do" said Tsuna. Hibari's famous quote didn't scare him anymore. Then Hibari thought and thought then got something. He smirked and said, "If you don't wake up, I am gonna call Reborn to come wake you up"

Tsuna jumped up. "I-Im up no need to call Reborn." Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna carrying Tsuna to their room.

"Mou! Kyouya put me down!" whined Tsuna... Then Hibari literally dropped him…on the bed LOL.

"Ow~ Kyouya you meanie"

"Tsunayoshi why don't we get the 5th child in here" said Hibari as he poked Tsuna's stomach.

"Kyouya I swear if I am pregnant again I will either kill myself or kill you. Sigh it's hard being the FEMALE of this relationship!" whined Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi neither I will let you die or kill me. Also I mean we already have four. Five might be our lucky number" purred Hibari. Tsuna snorted, "That was what you said last time when we got Cielo."

Hibari didn't care what Tsuna said anymore and ravished him. (I won't write the details because I suck at sex scenes. Think of it yourselves)

An Hour later…

"Ooooh…Kyouya you are always so rough now my ass hurts"

"Tsunayoshi, you always complain at the last yet you never complain in the middle of it" teased Hibari. Tsuna blushed and puffed his cheeks. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's cheeks at kissed him. First Tsuna didn't allow Hibari into his wet cavern but soon gave up into pleasure and their tongues fought for dominance…later on Hibari and Tsuna went for round two.

But while they were having their love session…

"Mama…"

Hibari and Tsuna froze. They looked and it was Cielo. Hibari took out his member out of Tsuna making Tsuna moan from it.

" Ah! I-I mean y-yes Cielo? Did y-you have a nightmare?" asked Tsuna while he was still turned on.

"I-I heard weird noises and it sound like something dying… I-I thought a robber came in" said Cielo innocently. Hibari blushed at his child (What a pedophile…I bet if he wasn't his son, Hibari would have raped him). Tsuna fainted from nosebleed.

That is their morning routine…

At the Afternoon…

"Alaude comes home with Giotto and Nuvola pounces on her eldest brother, scratching him like a cat while Alaude struggles to pull his sister off of him.

"Hibari Nuvola what is the meaning of this" growled Alaude and he tries to pull Nuvola off of him.

"You dumb, stupid, retarded aniki! How dare you draw on my beautiful face! What if I get acne, a pimple, or even skin cancer!" nagged Nuvola as she scratched her brother's face.

Giotto sighed and called his parents

"Hn this is Hibari Kyouya"

"Father we're home"

"I see"

"By the way…"

"What is it Giotto"

"Alaude aniki and Nuvola is fighting again"

Giotto heard his father sigh, "Tell them if they fight I will Reborn to come punish them harshly like usual"

"The phone call ended…

"Alaude nii, father said that he will call Reborn to punish you all again if you guys don't stop fighting"

Alaude and Nuvola froze then paled. They stopped and stomped to their rooms. Giotto sighed and wondered why he has to deal with this (just like how Tsuna thought when he was younger and was dame LOL). Then Giotto made dinner. He left his, Alaude, and Nuvola on the table and his mother and father's on the kitchen area with aluminum foil on it. Giotto ate quietly while his older brother and younger sister fought over something stupid.

At night…

Hibari and Tsuna come in the house quietly with Cielo in Tsuna's arms. Tsuna goes to put Cielo in Cielo's bed, and then goes to his room to dress. Which Hibari always interrupt with another love session (Two rounds). So in total they have four love sessions all together. Tsuna is incredible because he can go through it all day and is not tired (maybe) and doesn't get pregnant that often.

On the bed.

"Tsunayoshi"

"Yes Kyouya?"

"…Why won't you get pregnant?"

"Shut up Kyouya we talked about this all the time. I won't get pregnant and I don't want to"

"…I want a baby girl that's like you"

"Sigh we talked about this, 3 years ago, I said that's your fault for having stronger DNA overpowering mine."

Hibari grumble and Tsuna chuckled, "I thought you were happy being stronger" Hibari just hissed at himself for having strong DNA.

"Tsunayoshi"

"If it's about the pregnant thing then no"

"Ti Amo"

Tsuna looked at Hibari and blushed then replied, "Ti Amo Troppo" (troppo means too so its I love you too)

That is their everyday life. Pretty wild and lovely isn't it?


End file.
